Storm Clouds May Gather
by sweet-surrender5
Summary: ...and stars may collide. GSR: Sequel to Changing Weather, Changing Minds! Grissom and Sara get back to Vegas. Will promises be kept?


DISCLAIMER: they are not ours. you know the drill.

a/n: TA DAAAA! we are back in black! excluding the in black part which is totally irrelevant! haha. anyway, here is our fantabulous sequel to **'Changing Weather, Changing Minds.' **woot woot! some of you guys were bugging us for more, and here it is!

* * *

**_"Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide;_**

_**But I'll love you, until the end of time..." **-- Come What May, Moulin Rouge_

* * *

Grissom lugged his baggage into his townhouse, followed by Sara. He knocked over a plant with the wheel of one suitcase, but was too tired to be bothered to pick it back up. After they had gotten off the plane, it had taken 3 hours to find Grissom's misplaced baggage. Then eventually, they ended up at Grissom's.

He dropped his luggage with a long sigh and took Sara into his arms in a tired, but warm hug. Waddling his feet around hers, much to her laughter, he pushed her in the direction of the bedroom, and they flopped over diagonally onto his big, fluffy duvet. He placed a few pecks into her neck and she snuggled closer.

"Good trip,eh Gil?" She said, closing her eyes and enjoying the comfort that Grissom gave her. It felt so right to be in his townhouse with him…

_It should, _she thought, _especially since I'll be moving in…_

"Mm…Well, you suppose so?" He said, his beard tickling her neck, "First, I get hit on by an air stewardess. Then, Maggie assumes we're a couple…talk about awkward. After that, Paul goes to hospital and you knock out in a cab, almost killing yourself trying to get up the stairs!"

Sara laughed and placed a sweet kiss on his collar bone.

"…we get covered in food, I have a swearing waitress in my lap, and then we get soaked in Ballock Park! And then you hit on me and my tanlines, and I have to do all in my power to help myself…Next, you get sick, I get embarrassed in a bar, and the next day I embarrass myself yet again by falling down the stairs in a castle. How knightly…shall I go on?"

Sara laughed as Grissom tickled her waist.

"Please." She said, enjoying finally being able to laugh at themselves.

"Well, I go and get drunk and serenade you, an old lady rudely interrupts us, and the fire alarm goes off at 6 am and old lady's dog licks me in the lobby. You practically throw me off some ruins, and I loose Sir Percy!" Grissom said, hugging Sara tight as she laughed hysterically at the indignation in his voice at loosing Sir Percy. As tired as she was, it was too funny not to laugh at.

"…So then we get on the plane, I get his on by a gay flight attendant, and then I came _this close_," He showed her with his fingers close together, "To joining the Mile High Club, and there's turbulence!"

They laughed for a bit, and then they died down a little.

"Gil?" Sara asked, her eyes closed.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sort of glad you didn't join the Mile High Club…" She said, thinking about how many better ways it could happen. Grissom sighed into her hair.

"Mmhmm…"

"But overall it was a good trip, right? Look at us now," Sara said. When she didn't get an answer she turned her head to find that Grissom had fallen asleep and was snoring softly in her ear.

_So much for my ride home…_She thought. _Oh well, no loss…

* * *

_

"_**Ohh what you want, baby I got it, what you need...You know I got it,"** _Catherine sung quietly making her way into Grissom's apartment, carrying a grocery bag stocked with a few things he asked her to pick up for him while he was gone.

_Just because I'm not supervisor (**yet**) doesn't mean he can get me to do his groceries and feed his damn tarantula…, _thought Catherine.

But, being the nice friend that she was -- that, and he had watched Lindsey for her a few times – she had done it. No matter though, because she and Lindsey had gone out to see a movie the night before and she was in an uncharacteristically good mood…Hence the singing.

"_**All I'm asking is for a little…"** _She stopped in her tracks -- almost paralyzed -- as she saw one of Grissom's potted plants overturned in the hallway. Placing the bag of groceries down oh-so-quietly on the counter top, her other hand instinctively landing on her holster, feeling the reassurance of the cold butt of her department issue gun. It wasn't until she heard the male cough that came from down the hallway that she actually drew her gun, making her way to Grissom's bedroom.

"Las Vegas Police!" She called out tentatively. She crouched into position and backed along the wall to the doorway of Gil's bedroom. The door was partially open, so she nudged it a little with her foot and swung her body in after it, hoping to catch whoever was in there off guard. And there he was!

_On Grissom's bed!_

Then she realized that the person on Grissom's bed were actually two people, one of whom was Grissom himself. She holstered her gun and took one step closer.

"Holy shit! Grissom… and Sara?" She whispered to herself.

Catherine stood open mouthed in shock, staring at her two colleagues fully-clothed and curled up around each other on top of the double bed, fast asleep. Grissom snored and snuggled his face closer into Sara, confirming Catherine's thoughts. Making her way hastily to the kitchen, she covered her mouth, not sure whether to laugh, cry, or jump for joy.

_Oh my gosh, Grissom and Sara? Together? Gil's bedroom?... TOGETHER!_

She glanced at the calendar on Grissom's wall and realized that it was Monday…they had gotten in earlier that morning!

_That's what tequila on Saturdays does to you, I suppose_. She thought, _Ya always loose a day…_

Deciding that she better get the hell out of there before they woke up, she left the townhouse in hasty confusion.

_What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

_

a/n: review review review please, because we dont really know where this is going. but oh well thats the fun part! haha. 


End file.
